


Look Before You Leap

by yuriist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cats, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Out of Character, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are Siblings, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are Twins, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriist/pseuds/yuriist
Summary: Dave Strider is jealous of his sister's cat.
Relationships: John Egbert & Dave Strider, John Egbert/Jade Harley, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider, Terezi Pyrope & Dave Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Look Before You Leap

"Whatever."

Rose laughs, playing with the soft fur of the cat. Dave rolls his eyes, he finds himself jealous of the cat but he'll never admit it. Rose already knows.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Rose finds it amusing, that Dave is jealous of her cat. He knows that she loves him... It's just, hard on him. "Are you scared that I'll leave you for Mutini?" She asks, Dave freezes. 

"Would you?" He asks back, he's standing in front of the door. "Nope. It's better in your arms." Rose answers. Dave nods, "whatever. I'm just gonna go out with Terezi." 

"Alright. I'll be staying with Mutini." Dave blushes, "please just don't leave me." Rose gets up from the bed and hugs him, "you know I won't, Davey."

Dave can't but wonder what would John do in this situation? He's stuck with Jade. He shakes his head. 

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Dave."


End file.
